


“Crashing without the Burn”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden is their son, Clarke is furious, Clarke just wants to keep her family safe, Clexa prompt, F/F, Kinda spin-off from my A Warrior's Way Fic, Lexa really needs to think before she acts, One-Shot, Past Car Accident, Some Fluff, TW for drunk driving, Titus is their Rottweiler, Tumblr Prompt, clexa au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr. Writing a Clexa fic based on the dialogue que:“I don’t owe you an explanation.”Lexa decides to buy something ridiculous for herself, and Clarke is NOT happy about it.It’s not much but it’s my first shot at answering a Tumblr prompt and it was the first thing that popped in my head at 5am, so I apologize for any mistakes lolFollow or hit me up on Tumblr if you feel keen to do so. @wolfjillyjillEnjoy!





	“Crashing without the Burn”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/gifts).



 

“Crashing without the Burn”

_“_ _Lexa!”_

She knew it was coming. It was only a matter of time.

 

_“Lexa! Where the fuck are you!?”_

She feels the grain of saliva as she swallows deeply. Clarke was an amazing woman. The love of her life. The stars that made home in her galaxy…

 

_“I swear to god if you don’t fucking show yourself right now, I will break everything you own in this house!”_

…and her greatest destruction.

 

It was bound to happen. You don’t buy a brand spanking new motorcycle without telling your very pregnant wife. It’s just not kosher. Still, it had been a hard year at work. You just got that raise you’d been pushing for, and your lovely Harley that you inherited from your father had finally been on its last legs.

You earned that new motorcycle. You deserved it. Clarke will just have to understand…

_“LEXA!”_

…somehow…

 

You take a deep breath before you finally step out of the guest bathroom on the other side of your two-floor family home. You hide there when you just need a moment alone, but now it was time to play the piper.

The first thing you see is the ocean. Well, not the actual ocean, but something damn near close to it. Her eyes always did make you think about your first trip to the beach together 5 months into dating. It all seems so long ago now. A lot can happen in 16 years.

_“Lexa Alicia Woods. What the fuck were you thinking?”_

Moment of truth. Stand your ground. You straighten your back till it’s as taut as a pole and lift your chin in defiance.

_“I don’t owe you an explanation, Clarke.”_

The pause scares you more than the murderous look in her eyes. Now you’re thinking you should have said something a little less…well…better than that.

It takes her a moment, but those oceanic eyes burn with the flames of unhinged rage.

You’re about to get killed, and you know it.

_“Like hell you don’t! The fuck Lexa! We’re still paying the mortgage on this house. I’m about to go on maternity leave. Aden still needs his private school tuition paid, and we still have to pay off the vet bills because you HAD to take Titus on the trail with you and fall down that damn cliff…”_

_“Clarke…”_

She holds up her hand. Halting your words. She takes a deep breath before she continues.

_“…but most of all…why…why would you buy a new motorcycle, after I nearly lost both you and Aden to that other one not even 4 years ago…?”_

You visibly gulp. Knowing she’s absolutely right.

You had forgotten…well, not forgotten really…you fooled yourself into thinking that wouldn’t happen again.

That you wouldn’t decide to surprise Aden by picking him up from school on your dad’s Harley. That you wouldn’t decide to take that short cut on Main St rather than taking the road on Kissena which has more stop lights.

That you wouldn’t be smiling, hearing your son laugh behind you one minute…only to find yourself immobile, in shock on the ground after a drunk driver rammed right into you out of nowhere. Seeing your son, still on the grass with you dad’s bike, Beatrice, shattered in pieces all over the road…

…you had forgotten…and now you realize, how stupid you can be.

You don’t give the tears a chance to fall once you see that familiar build up in her eyes. Suddenly it’s 4 years ago, and your waking in the hospital with the love of your life crying. In pain. Hopeless. Fighting to stay strong.

For Aden.

For Herself.

For You.

You promised her she’d never have to feel that fear again.

Never again.

You hold her tightly. Your fingers play fiddle in her golden locks, while you hum the rhythm of your wedding song in her ear. Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. It always made her calm in an instant. And today, it still remains true.

Her sobs stop before they ever get to really start. She looks into your eyes, while gaze into hers.

_“I’m sorry, Clarke. I was ignorant to the horrors that might rebirth in you…the pain it could have brought back to our son...it was a fool’s purchase on my end. I know that now, and I’m sorry.”_

You can see the relief taking form in her eyes, and it warms you once more.

_“I’ll call the dealer tomorrow and have them come back and get it.”_

_“…promise?”_ Her voice is so small. So, weak. So, unlike Clarke, the woman who could tear down mountains with her bare hands.

It’s the symbol of how much she loves you. And how terrified she is to lose you.

_“Promise.”_

You pledged your life to this woman. And a life, you will give her.

It’s what you both deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. Let me know what you think in the comments and leave some kudos if you feel it's earned.  
> And feel free to check out my other work here on A03.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
